It Happened at Midnight
by Mjade-1
Summary: Another ObiAmi fic. ObiWan and Anakin travel to Naboo, to attend a masquerade ball, and something unexpected happens.


**Title: It Happened at Midnight **

Author: Mjade

Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin travel to Naboo, to attend a masquerade ball, and something unexpected happens. Note: Amidala is still the Queen of Naboo.

Rating: PG/Romance

Author's note: Just to let you know, I wrote this fic when I was twelve years old after watching the Phantom Menace and I assure you that my writing has improved since then. So please excuse any bad grammar or spelling, the trite dialogue, the cliches,and the ooc-ness of this story.

* * *

"A masquerade ball? You must be kidding, Anakin," Obi-Wan said to his 15-year old Padawan.

"Come on, Master. I've already made arrangements," Anakin pleaded.

Obi-Wan gave him a quizzical glance. "You know how I feel about parties and what arrangements are you talking about?"

"Well, when we had the meditation session yesterday, I kind uh...sensed that Naboo was going to have some sort of Masquerade ball."

"You stretched that far and all you found out was they were just having a party?" Obi-Wan said.

"Going to have. Let me finish. So I called up Sabe, after meditation, and told her that we'd be arriving the day of the ball and to not inform Padme," Anakin explained.

"So the Queen, we haven't seen for 6 years, has no idea about what you are planning?"

"Obviously, our arrival is supposed to be a surprise, but she won't see us until midnight."

"What's at midnight?"

"Geez, Master. You always told me there is no ignorance, there is knowledge. Anyway, that's when we take our masks off."

"I am not going to where a mask," Obi-Wan said.

"But it's a masquerade ball. They won't allow you in if you don't wear a mask, and what's the use of going to Naboo?"

"We are not going to Naboo," Obi-Wan said. Anakin frowned "Why not?"

"The Jedi Council will not let us leave if we tell them," Obi-wan said.

Anakin's mouth formed a mischievous grin. "Who says we've got to tell them?"

"Oh, no. Certainly not!" Obi-Wan said, as Anakin got on his knees begging.

"Come on, Master, where's your sense of fun?"

Those words that Anakin had said reminded Obi-Wan of him when he was a young Padawan. He had said the same exact words to his deceased master, Qui- Gon Jinn, but he would never let him do something mischievous.

"Okay, you win, Anakin," he said, and Anakin's face broke into a smile,"but that does not mean I like it."

"Thanks so much, Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan acknowledge that his Padawan said his name rather than called him 'Master', but he didn't mind.

* * *

"Look, Master," said Anakin, pointing "we're nearly in Naboo!"

Obi-Wan glanced at where Anakin was pointing, and turned the ship. Obi- Wan knew the reason for Anakin's enthusiasm, it was Queen Amidala. He had a crush on her ever since they first met. Naboo was still beautiful, with tall trees and great lakes. Maybe it was a good idea to get away from Coruscant for a while, Obi-Wan thought. It was pleasant to be back in Naboo, a good place to avoid Coruscant traffic.

Obi-Wan landed his ship quietly in one of the docking bay, that Sabe had provided. Obi-Wan and Anakin saw her waving and went down to greet her.

"Thanks a lot, Sabe!" Anakin said as they reached her.

"I'm glad you were able to get here. The Queen has no clue. We must hurry, I'll show you to our guest quarters," Sabe said. The two Jedi followed Sabe into the familiar Theed Palace and into a narrow passageway to the guest quarters.

"Here it is," Sabe said, opening the door "better get ready, the masquerade ball will start in a few hours."

"Where is it taking place?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The Grand Hall," Sabe replied "See you later, Jedi Kenobi and Anakin."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said, as she closed the door. He turned to Anakin "I can't believe you talked me into this."

"You won't regret it," Anakin said and he tossed something to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked strangely at it; he fingered the object that was partly covered with green and red sequins.

"What is this?" He asked.

"It's a mask, Master," Anakin replied, getting his own mask. "I made it myself."

"I know you can make anything, Anakin, but this looks ridiculous. I thought I told you I wasn't going to wear a mask," Obi-Wan said.

"But you have to. Like I said before, you won't be able to enter and don't you want to see Queen Amidala?"

"Yes, but--"

"So do I," said Anakin.

* * *

The Grand Hall looked wonderful. The walls had been decorated and the chandeliers on the ceiling seem to light up the brightest. Anakin was right when he said everyone would be wearing a mask. There was a long table with food and Anakin strode through the ball headed for the food table without any hesitation. Obi-Wan did the opposite. He stood back at the entrance watching his Padawan move around the ballroom as more guests came in.

"Jedi Kenobi, what are you doing over here?" a familiar voice asked.

"Sabe? How did you know it was me?"

"Who else would be here keeping an eye on Anakin? I think you ought to join him and everyone else," Sabe said.

"No, I'm not very good at making friends."

"Then you should learn how," said Sabe, as she pulled Obi-Wan to the dance floor.

"Ouch!" Sabe said, as Obi-Wan stepped on her foot.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good at dancing. All I had was lightsaber lessons. I never learned how to dance," Obi-Wan said apologizing.

Sabe just smiled and said "Funny you should mention that," she started and Obi-Wan looked up at her. "I happen to know a great dance teacher."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Obi-Wan said.

"Well, you should learn to dance, and its a great way to impress the women," Sabe said as she went away, before Obi-Wan could protest.

* * *

Sabe made her way through the crowd and found her highness sitting down on a chair and her arms on the table.

"Your highness, are you enjoying the ball so far?" Sabe asked, when she recognized Amidala with a purple mask.

"Bail Organa and a few people asked me to dance. Him and those other people already told me who they were though I reminded them twice to reveal themselves at midnight," she said.

"So I guess that's a no," Sabe said.

"Oh Sabe, I don't know what's wrong with me. It's just that nothing interesting has happened so far...nothing different," Amidala explained.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, your highness."

"What do you mean?" Amidala inquired. Sabe smiled at her and pointed at a man standing in the middle on the dance floor watching other people.

"I think he needs your assistance, my Queen. He needs you to teach him how to dance," Sabe said.

"He doesn't know how?" Amidala questioned. "Who is he, Sabe?"

"Your highness, you were the one who said all shall be revealed at midnight."

Amidala smiled and said, "I guess I should practice what I preach."

* * *

Amidala strode through the dance floor, with a beautiful lavender gown, Yane had chosen for her, and her hair braided around her head. She was about to touch the man's shoulder but he turned around surprising her.

"A...my handmai--I mean Sabe told me you needed to learn how to dance," Amidala managed to say. She felt a little uneasy near him.

"Oh that is not necessary. I wasn't really made for dancing anyway," Obi- Wan said staring at the woman in front of him. He started to feel uneasy too.

"Don't say that," the woman in front of him said. "It's really simple."

Amidala guided his left hand to her waist and his other hand holding her hand. "That's right," Amidala said. "Now we'll just move slowly, pretend your balancing something on your head."

Obi-Wan tried to listen to her and resisted the urge to use the Force to find out who was behind that mask. Amidala looked at him with equal curiousness and hope she was saying the right thing. This young man in front of her didn't just make her feel uneasy but also a bit excited...

"Ouch!" Amidala said returning back to reality as Obi-Wan stepped on her foot. Obi-Wan shook his head and said "I'm really sorry," he said quickly but Amidala waved the apology away. "It's just that--well in wasn't my idea--dancing isn't for me," he finished, feeling like a fool.

"It's okay. Let's try that again," Amidala said. Finally both of them were concentrating. They were watching each other though their emotions couldn't be seen. Amidala moved her hand higher to reach Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Your so tense," she said. "Just relax." Obi-Wan remembered that he told the same thing to Anakin when they started meditation. Wait one minute, where is Anakin? Obi-Wan relaxed his shoulders as he looked for Anakin. He saw him dancing with Sabe. His Padawan was always a great dancer.

"See, you can do it," Amidala said. Obi-Wan looked back at Amidala, about to ask can do what when he realized he was dancing.

"I'm dancing!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "I'm actually dancing!"

"Yes you are, and you're wonderful," Amidala laughed.

"I'm wonderful? I couldn't have learned how to dance without you. You're great!" Obi-Wan said making Amidala blush to a light pink. The more she wanted to know who this stranger was. It was obvious he had light ash brown hair and she could see through the mask a glint of blue eyes.

"Well I'm glad I was able to help. I...I better go," Amidala said, not yet wanting to leave.

"Thanks. I guess," Obi-Wan said not knowing what to say. Amidala waited for him to say something. When he didn't, she left and went back to her table. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Obi-Wan knew he should have had asked herfor anotherdance. The words just couldn't form in his mouth. He was shy or was he scared? He didn't know. Well either way, to him it seemed too late.

* * *

Sabe joined Amidala after dancing with Anakin and grinning. "So how was it? We're you a great teacher?"

"He didn't really need my help. I think he's a natural," Amidala said, her voice neutral.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Your highness, I saw you blushing a little bit over there!"

"That doesn't mean anything," Amidala replied.

"So you don't like him?"

"I didn't say that."

"So you do like him, my Queen?"

"That's not what I said!"

"I'm sorry your highness, but I can see it in your eyes. You like him," Sabe said.

"I guess I can't hide anything from you," Amidala said, finally giving up. "Yes I was attracted to him, even without seeing his features, but he was very very--"

"Charming?"

"Maybe. But that's all, I don't think I'm going to see him again," Amidala said sadly.

"What? Your highness, you have waited all your life for something different and interesting. Ob--I mean this young man has also seeked what you have found. You're not going to look away now that you found it. Go look for him, wishful thinking is not the key," Sabe said. Amidala looked at her friend. Never in her life has she seen Sabe so persistent.

"I hope you're right," Amidala replied.

* * *

Obi-Wan walked over to Anakin after Sabe had left. Anakin was grinning broadly at him.

"So Master, this place isn't so bad, right?" Anakin asked.

"Uh huh," Obi-Wan said in a dull tone, as he and Anakin made his way to the food table.

"Don't you think this was a great idea?"

"Uh huh."

"Master, my head's on fire," Anakin said.

"Uh huh," Obi-Wan said, obviously not paying any attention. He was in his own world until Anakin started snapping his fingers in front of him.

"What is it, Anakin?" Obi-Wan said. Anakin sighed. There was something bothering Obi-Wan, but Anakin came here to have fun and his Master wasn't going to ruin that. Still he was curious.

"What's wrong, Master?"

"Nothing."

"Really? I saw you dancing with a girl and after that you looked glum."

"She just gave me dancing lessons."

"But you like her, am I right?"

"Anakin, I don't know. I just can't--can't describe this feeling. Like a heartburn or something," Obi-Wan said looking up at the ceiling. Anakin smiled. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Obi-Wan was in love. "Your in love with her!"

"I am most certainly not!" Obi-Wan said raising his voice.

"Master, you finally fell in love with this woman. You have finally felt the feeling of love and you have never been in love before. That isn't heartburn, that is heartache."

"Anakin, I--" Obi-Wan said, but stopped. "Well if you must know, yes. I have feelings for her, but anyway it's too late.

"Master, for one thing you got an hour. For another thing we're not leaving until you go talk to her."

"You are very stubborn, Padawan."

"Not as stubborn as you," Anakin said, smiling mischievously. He waved goodbye and went back to the dance floor.

* * *

Amidala spotted the man near the food table. She walked towards him-- or at least she tried to. She turned back.

"Your highness, this is no senator, so don't treat him like a senator," Sabe said, half smirking at the way the Queen was acting.

"Sabe, there's just no way I can go there and stand in front of him and then what will happen if I forgot what Iam suppose to say? What if I forget my name?" Amidala said, in the verge of hyperventilating. Her friend just smiled. She knew Amidala never acted like this before over a man. Amidala caught her friend's smirk, cursing herself for acting stupid, and brisk walked to the mystery man's side. She hadn't notice she was so close, since she was glaring at the smirk, until she bumped into him and nearly fell backwards. Obi-Wan caught her as she thought what a total fool she was.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to, I--" Amidala started.

"It's not a problem," Obi-Wan said without any emotion, though his heartbeat was racing.

"I'm glad... you're still...here," Amidala said, trying to say the right things. Obi-Wan smiled. "I'm glad I saw you again," he replied. For a brief silence they looked at each other, wondering if they could...

"Look--I thought--" they both said at the same time, then burst out laughing.

"You first," Obi-Wan said.

"No, you," Amidala insisted.

Obi-Wan inhaled then asked slowly, "Would you like to dance?"

Amidala felt overjoyed. "I thought you'd never ask!"

Obi-Wan led Amidala to the dance floor, reciting in his head what Amidala had taught him. The rhythm was slow and they easily found the beat. As they danced, they looked at each other, wondering what the other was thinking. The touch of Obi-Wan's hand sent Amidala thinking a million things and feeling a thousand different things. Obi-Wan couldn't catch any emotion and decided he didn't want to. He didn't even care. They both tried to relax but as the rhythm sped up they were surrounded by passion. The people at the dance floor seemed to disappear--the Grand Hall had vanished. Amidala felt she was dancing on a cloud as Obi-Wan caught her as she twirled into his arms. The dramatic music was the only thing they could hear, and passion was all they felt. The music pace suddenly became faster and Obi-Wan and Amidala turned around and around the music slowed down and Obi-Wan dipped her...

They found themselves on the balcony as they returned back to reality when the music ceased. They heard some people clapping for the musicians. "That was amazing," Obi-Wan said, "I never felt better in my entire life!" Obi-Wan brought Amidala to an upright position. She was panting slightly.

"It's nearly midnight," she said sadly, "would our night have to end so fast?"

"I hope not," Obi-Wan replied, holding her close to him. He took a rose from a plant on the balcony and placed in on Amidala's hair.

"Tonight was, was--oh, I don't know what to say!" Amidala fought back for the words.

Obi-Wan smiled," Then don't say anything at all!" He grabbed her in a passionate kiss and at that moment the temple bells rung. Amidala threw her arms around Obi-Wan's neck. The kiss ended when the bells stopped ringing. It was midnight. The moon glowed in the sky and was reflected on the beautiful fountain beneath the balcony.

"That felt so magical!" Amidala sighed.

"So you think I'm a good kisser, huh?" Obi-Wan smirked, and they both smiled at each other. Amidala looked back at the Grand Hall and saw the people freeing themselves of their masks and laughing.

"I think its time we take off our masks," she said as she quickly removed hers. Obi-Wan's mouth open slightly and he stepped back.

"Queen Amidala!" Obi-Wan said, surprised.

"Please don't act that way. This doesn't change anything."

"Sorry. It's just that I didn't expect you, your highness," Obi-Wan took another step back.

"Call me Amidala. I loved it so much when you treated me they way you did before," Amidala said.

"Of course. I'd do anything for you, Amidala," Obi-Wan said, trying to calm down.

Amidala blushed. "Well now since you have seen who I am, you should take off your own mask."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Don't be silly," Amidala said as she took off his mask. Her eyes widened. "Obi-Wan! What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Amidala. I never expected to see you," Obi-Wan said. Much to Obi-Wan's surprise, Amidala touched his face and kissed him lightly on his lips. "Knowing that its you doesn't change anything for what I felt before."

Would it be too soon? Obi-Wan thought. He just decided to say it, "I'm in love with you."

"I feel the same way. I'm just wondering why you are in Naboo and not in Coruscant. It has been 6 years."

"Well, we decided to surprise you," Obi-Wan said.

"Who's we?"

"Anakin and I. It was his idea actually. He persuaded me to go to Naboo since he already made arrangements and plans to go to this party. He was so eager to see you," Obi-Wan explained.

"Anakin's here?" Amidala asked.

"Yes, and he's dying to speak with you."

Amidala smiled. They shared another passionate kiss. They kissed as if it was the last night of the world. "I love you," she whispered. "This is my goodbye for now kiss. You will return?"

"I promise. Still I don't know if I can stand a day without seeing you," Obi-Wan said.

"Just think of us, think of me," Amidala replied.

"I'd think about you forever," Obi-Wan whispered, as Amidala went back to the Grand Hall to talk to Anakin.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Anakin lay on their beds staring at the ceiling. It was a couple of minutes past midnight. Lights were turned off.

Anakin sighed. "Tonight was the greatest!"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought," Obi-Wan said.

"Did you see Padme? She's gorgeous!"

"She is certainly beautiful."

Anakin turned to his side to look at Obi-Wan. "You seem certainly happy. Did you patch up things with this girl?"

"Yes, we did. I kissed her."

"Really! When did this happen?" Anakin asked surprised.

"When did this happen?" Obi-Wan smiled and turned to his side too. "What can I say? It happened at midnight!"

**The End**


End file.
